Drabble Muse English version
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: I love FMA and I love the group Muse, so... here are my drabbles.
1. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**AN : I love FMA and I love the music group Muse. So I decided to write drabble using the titles of their songs.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FMA either the songs. I just enjoyread/watchFMA and listen to Muse's songs.

* * *

**

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

When lying down the asphalt, he saw her stood right before him, a gun in each hand firing at Scar to protect him, while the rain lashed their faces, he saw all the strength, the determination and the grace that filled each one of her movements.

She was a butterfly in a hurricane.


	2. Hysteria

**Hysteria**

He was like a little boy in front of a candyshop.

She stood each day by him, the night he dreamed only about her.

Oh yes he desired her. He wanted her so much that he made him sick.

His days were only a perpetual fight to keep an impassive face.

And now, the objet of his desire stood right behind him, leaned above his shoulder.

He was utterly aware of the scent of her skin and of her breath in his neck.

Under his desk, he clenched so strong his fist that his nails bited in the flesh of his palm.

If she didn't go away quickly, he would have no other choice than to show her the fire that was consuming him.


	3. Apocalypse Please

**Apocalypse please**

Roy kept perplexed before the task that he had to do. Where to start ? And how to do ?

If he didn't bring it off, consequences might be really dreadful. For anybody !

At this very minute, he would by far preferred confront the four apocalypse riders.

ANYTHING rather than that.

After a while, Riza bursted in the room and sighed with irritation.

"Go on Roy ! You just have to change a diaper !"


	4. Black Out

**Black-Out**

They met each other in the dark, they felt one's way along. Their hands first, then their lips. And all followed quickly on from each other.

Forgot the army, forgot the rules, forgot their ranks.

They slipped off their uniforms that have kept them away from each other for too long, to find them nacked the one against the other. The one in the other.

During a power cut, they forgot the barrettes on their uniforms, they forgot that they were superior and subordinate.

If you asked how they got there, they would be unable to answer you. It was. Point.

During a black-out, they were just Roy and Riza. A man and a woman.


	5. Sing for Absolution

**Sing for Absolution**

In the evening, while they sit on the couch in their living room, that she lies down and lets her head rest on his laps, he begins to stroke her hair slowly and hum her lowly a for long ago forgotten air.

Thus, without opening her eyes, she smiles and murmurs "I love you."

She will never know how much he needs her and that is from her lips that he receives his absolution for all his sins.


	6. Sober

**Sober**

Mustang got up from his desk and took his coat.

" Where are you going Colonel ?

"I finished my stack of paperwork, I go downtown.

"You're going to drink. Remind you what happened the last time.

"I don't see what you mean, Lieutenant.

"Don't come the innocent with me. One found you blind drunk on a sidewalk. You passed the night there. It's lucky that nothing happened to you.

"And if I promise that it won't happen again ?

"I should hope so, give me your arm.

"My arm ?

"Yes, your arm."

Riza catched his arm and lifted his sleeve. She took a black pen and wrote on his forearm.

Roy blinked.

"What's that ?

"The assurance that you won't finish on a sidewalk, at least this night. It's my phone number. Give it to the barman in the case that you won't be able to come back home without help. Agreed ?

"Agreed."

Riza returned to her desk as if nothing had happened while Roy reached the door. He looked back just before he left.

"You know Hawkeye, I may take this as an invitation.

"If it can help you remaining sober, then..."

* * *

**Now time for my reviewer : Fluff Freak, Shadow Dreamer 27, MoonStarDutchess, DeathBerry, Morph (je serai ravie de pouvoir discutter avec toi, via mail ou msn), unexpection.**

**Thank you all ! Your reviews mean so much for me ! I'm not sure of my english and I don't know if I make a great job. And I must say that If you understand french, I think my french version are better because when I translate them, I must make the tenses easier to translate and I loss sometimes the meaning and the feelings I want to put in them.**

**So when you say that you like them, It makes me very happy ! I love you all. Je vous aime toutes/tous ;-)**


	7. Thoughts of a dying atheist

**Thoughts of a dying atheist**

Roy Mustang, as an alchemist and thus a scientific, never believed in an Upper Power ables of clemency or on the contrary of the worst cruelty.

While he was bleeding in front of the Bradley's mansion, and that he felt his life leaving him, he heard steps drew closer running, then hands grabed and turned him.

He heard screamed his name.

Roy Mustang didn't believe in god, Roy Mustang believed in Riza Hawkeye. He was sure of it, if there must be only one person to bring him back to life, it would be her and only her.


End file.
